


(Not So) Lonely Universe

by lonelydaisies



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelydaisies/pseuds/lonelydaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a grueling day on Jakku, Rey lends you a helping hand. Later on, you return the favor without hesitation, earning yourself a new friend and crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not So) Lonely Universe

The sun that beats down on Jakku is unforgiving, the heat of the desert planet practically unbearable as you trudge through the thick sand, knees a little weak due to the fact that you’d been walking since before sunrise.

You’re exhausted, running on more or less no sleep as you were yet to become accustomed to the harsh conditions of your new home. Leaving your home planet was a tough decision, your family and friends tried convincing you otherwise, but you wouldn’t budge. Your destination was Naboo, but crash landing on Jakku crushed those dreams in an instant. It’s been just a little over a month, and you want to kick yourself for ever thinking that leaving home was a good idea.

Slacking off wasn’t an option, as you needed to scavenge for parts in order to survive, and you tried your hardest to do the best you could but the fact that your body wasn’t used to this sort of environment was a pretty large set back. It’s been two days since you’ve eaten, and only then you were given a measly half portion after scavenging for hours and hours without a break.

You’re parched, so tired that your eyes sting and burn every time you close them and the grumbling in your empty stomach doesn’t help you feel any better.

Tossing your bag down onto the table, you sit down on the bench, taking a moment to finally catch your breath, wiping away a few beads of sweat from your hairline with the back of your forearm. It’s earlier than it is when you usually finish, and as you eye the parts in your bag, you think you did a pretty good job today. Your mouth would be watering at the current thought of food, but the dryness of the planet and lack of hydration forbids it.

Taking out the first scrap, you tuck a strand of hair behind your ear as you inspect it, the dirt underneath your fingernails catching your eye and you cringe a little at the sight. You immediately begin scrubbing it, focusing solely on the small scrap of metal as the people around you move about.

You mentally pat yourself on the back as you set it down, grabbing the next scrap out and going on with your usual routine. It’s only the second part but the tips of your fingers are sore from how hard you’re scrubbing, mentally praying to whatever is listening that this piece alone will get you a good full portion at least.

You can see movement out of the corner of your eye, someone sitting down next to you; and you don’t think of anything of it as you try your best to clean the parts as quickly as possible. You’re in your own little world until the person beside you groans, mumbling something to themselves, and you chance a look at them, heart practically stopping as you take in the features of her face- the curve of her jawline.

She’s beautiful, and not just for Jakku standards, she’s literally gorgeous. The dirt that blotches around her cheekbones can’t even take away from her looks, and your eyes shoot back down to your now slightly shaking hands once you realize that you’re staring.

Setting the scrap of metal in your hands down, the rummage through your bag to grab the next, attempting to once again focus all of your attention onto the object but you can still see her out of your peripheral vision and you swallow hard, throat dry and itchy as you do so.

“You’re not doing it right.”

You freeze at her words, head snapping to look over at her and she’s staring down at your hands, analyzing your technique with furrowed brows.

“What?” you ask, voice weak as your pulse thumps in your ears.

“You’re not doing it right.” she repeats, and you can’t help but swoon over her accent, her voice so much more smooth and soothing than your own, and you love it.

Her fingers brush against yours when she grabs the scrap of metal from your hands, her skin rough but the touch still triggers butterflies in your stomach, and it’s almost difficult to watch intently as she shows you the correct way, hardly able to keep your eyes off of her but your mind scolds you, reminding you that this is how you’re going to survive now, and so your gaze drops back down to her hands. She scrubs quickly, pressing down hard as the muscles in her upper arms flex with every movement, her lower lip caught in a tight hold of her teeth as she concentrates on the demonstration.

“Like that, see?” the metal shines from beneath her slender fingertips, looking as clean and new as it possibly can and you gasp as she hands it back to you, amazed at how much better she is at it than you are.

“Thanks so much.” your voice comes out as a whisper, still in awe over how perfect the metal looked and you grab the part you were previously working on to try out your newly learned technique, pride bubbling in your chest as it begins to match the condition as the other.

You turn to thank her again but she’s gone, and you see her off in the distance as she heads over to exchange whatever scraps she had on her, and you find yourself working as quickly as possible so that you can catch up to her.

_________________________

“Four portions.” the junkboss states, dropping the food down in front of your line of vision and you’re basically skipping away after grabbing the portions, stuffing them in your bag, and you can’t fight back the smile on your face because this is a literal feast for you.

The hold that you have on the strap of your bag is tight, knuckles ghost white because you can’t chance somehow losing it, very aware of your surroundings as to make sure no one comes up behind you to snatch away your precious belongings.

There’s a quick gust of wind that causes you to duck your head, shielding your eyes to protect them from the sand that flies your way and when it dies down and you look up, you stop in your tracks.

It’s her again, standing completely still as she stares out into the distance, that once concentrated look gone and now replaced with one that you first mistake as calmness, but you soon realize that something’s wrong and you’re running up to her before you can even process what you’re doing.

“Hey,” you place a gentle hand on her shoulder, and she’s quick to flinch- jumping away from your touch as her defense heightens, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“What do you want?” her tone is harsh, no longer friendly like it had been minutes ago and your heart twinges in your chest, guilt washing over you as you feel bad for bothering her.

“Nothing, I just wanted to thank you again.” you take a few steps back to move away from her in hopes that it’ll make her more comfortable, jaw clenching nervously as you wait for her response.

She looks you over, from head to toe and then back up again, her gaze intimidating and you can feel your cheeks begin to flush.

“You already did.” the words are softer than the ones previous, but you know she’s still on edge about something, obviously not very trusting of someone she doesn’t know; understandably so.

You smile weakly at her, nodding your head but as you turn to go you hear the obnoxious rumbling of her stomach and you turn back to her, the girl avoiding your eyes as you do so. You never took notice to the amount of parts she was scrubbing, but she finished quicker than you and by that fact alone you knew that she probably didn’t end up as lucky as you.

And so you reach into your bag, feeling around until you have two whole portions in your hand and her eyes widen as you hold them out to her, smile flashing across those lips that you were beginning to become so entranced by, but it’s gone in an instant.

“I can’t.” she’s quiet, unsure of herself but you hold them out even closer to her, her fingers twitching by her side but she still doesn’t take them.

“We can split it, I have enough for tonight and tomorrow.” she’s still silent, eyes trained on the food in your hands as the gears in her head turn and turn, “Please.”

She holds out a hand, and you push the portions into her grip before she has a chance to pull away, a smile once again ghosting her lips as she stares down at the gift in her hands.

“I’m Rey.” her eyes flash up to you now, gaze bright and kind, and there’s another wave of wind though it’s lighter this time, pushing the loose hair that surrounds her face to stick to her forehead that’s damp with sweat.

You introduce yourself, hand wrapping around Rey’s for a light handshake, your skin softer compared to hers but you know that your hands will soon end up as calloused as hers as you spend more and more time on Jakku.

The two of you agree to eat together, Rey shoving bite after bite into her mouth as you in contrast take your time, savoring each bland bite to it’s fullest.

“Thank you.” Rey finally says when she finishes, wiping a crumb off from beside her mouth and you smile over at her, those butterflies returning to tickle against your rib cage and you know that you’ll start blushing soon, so you duck your head as you talk,

“Of course, anything for a friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but I had to add in a little crush on Rey because like... how can you see and talk to Rey and not instantly fall head over heels for her sorry not sorry


End file.
